In Another Lifetime
by ffdude73
Summary: This is my take on how the end of the Harry Potter series would go. Everything is cannon up to the Battle of Mysteries. Follow what the lives of the Trio might've been like if some moments were different. Be prepared for major character deaths
1. Battle at the Ministry

_A/N: Hello all, welcome to my first fanfic in a long time. I'll try to upload this once a week which shouldn't be too hard yet as I have several chapters already finished. Please take a moment to review the story so I can work to improve. On a side note I am American so forgive me for a lack of English terms and slang. I also do my best to make this focus on the books as opposed to the movies as some events are different however I may add some movie moments (such as Hermione punching Draco) as I enjoy them. This story is essentially cannon up to Chapter 34 of OOTP after that is where things will change. The rating is for future chapters and also just to CMOA in case the story takes a life of its own. As always all recognized characters, locations, etc are property of J.K. Rowling. (I could only be so lucky to own these characters.) Now that the legal mumbo jumbo is there I hope you enjoy my take on the last two and a half books (roughly)._

"Now give me the prophecy Potter, or we'll start using wands" Lucius Malfoy insisted. Harry knew he had to buy more time for the D.A to be in position so he resorted to what he knew would work: insult Voldemort. "You know he's a half-blood to right? Mom was a witch sure but dear old daddy was a good ol muggle." Lies Malfoy uttered but it was too late as upon Harry's cue the other five members of the D.A shot reducter curses at the shelves. In the ensuing panic they tried to flea however one of them grabbed onto Harry only to be hit with a stunner from Hermione. The distraction though caused Hermione to be unable to escape a falling shelf as she was pinned under it. Harry and Ron rushed to help her as Harry ordered the remaining D.A. To defend them from the coming onslaught of Death Eaters.

A dozen or so followers of Voldemort had regained their senses and realized this was their moment while the children were occupied. Under Malfoy's leadership they advanced on the kids who were doing their best to block every incoming hex, jinx, and curse. Suddenly the obvious pops of apparition filled the room as members of the Order had arrived as back up. Among them were the pink haired witch Tonks, Marauders Moony and Padfoot, the imposing Kingsley Shacklebolt and cantankerous Mad-Eye Moody. Slowly the combined efforts of the Order drove the Death Eaters back forcing them to flee. Sirius ran up to where Harry, Ron, and Hermione who by now was free of the shelf but unconscious. Sirius ordered Harry and Ron to get her back to the Atrium where they could floo St. Mungos to have a professional come get her as none of them wanted to risk apparating or flooing with her. Sirius conjured up a stretcher and helped Harry and Ron get her on it and together they carried the stretcher with Sirius providing protection from any wayward Death Eaters. Sirius knew only one person was needed for this but he also wanted his godson away from the battle and knew he wouldn't leave Ron or Hermione. He was also thankful that neither boy thought of this in their worry for their friend.

The group was just entering the atrium when they heard a voice that was unmistakable. "Itty bitty mudblood gone and gotten hurt? Well now we cant let her leave like that." Exclaimed Bellatrix Lestrange who was soon joined by Lucius Malfoy. Sirius knew he could take either one the pompous pure-blood or his deranged cousin but even he'd admit some doubt over dueling both. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw his godson and his best friend pull their wands and back Sirius up. "Leave her to me, you boys worry about the peroxide git." As if that was the starting gun each group started firing curse after curse knowing that this was no time for fancy spellwork. Sirius was almost right about his ability against his cousin as soon he almost had her before a bone breaker caught him in the side and he fell in pain. Harry who was the only one remaining against Malfoy as Ron had been incapacitated at some point dropped Lucius with a stunner and was about to check on his godfather when another pop was heard and Harry was down on the ground in pain clutching his forehead, no his scar. Sirius looked up to see Voldemort standing there with Bellatrix.

Sirius knew neither he nor Harry was fit to battle Voldemort and Bellatrix but he couldn't lay there without a fight so he was prepared to give them every chance to escape, even if it meant sacrificing his own life. He knew from the sounds of battle throughout the Ministry that the other members of the Order were engaged with the remaining Death Eaters so he knew it was all up to him. "Stay away from my godson" he muttered to the Death Eaters. Before either could cast a curse however, a brilliant bright flame erupted and there stood Albus Dumbledore. "I'm surprised you showed up here tonight Tom. Surely you know that the Minister himself is on his way" Albus expressed. "By that time I'll be gone and you shall be dead" replied Riddle. At that moment a duel that might rival Dumbledore and Grindelwald began. Sirius and Harry couldn't stand there and watch however as at that moment Bellatrix took her chance and fired curses at godfather and godson. With two duels going on and Hermione still unconscious Ron knew he had to get back into the fight. He slowly stood and engaged with Lestrange alongside his best friend as Sirius's injuries incapacitated him. Voldemort having grown tired of this exclaimed to Dumbledore that it was time to end the fight as he sent a fire serpent flying at Harry, Ron, and Sirius who didn't notice as they were focusing on Bellatrix. Dumbledore vanished the serpent in time to see Voldemort disapparate. Bellatrix knew she must follow as she could not fight Dumbledore herself and started to leave before once again being engaged by Harry and Dumbledore. She knew she wouldn't last long so she sent a reducter at the ceiling as a distraction when she saw her cousin, the blood-traitor, and the mudblood all with their backs turned as Harry and Dumbledore diverted the broken ceiling from them. She knew this was her chance to get some measure of revenge. She went to aim he wand when aurors started to file in momentarily distracted she still managed to send a killing curse the the trio before being disarmed. Harry who heard the curse turned in horror just in time to see the jet of green light slam into the back of one of the trio. He ran up to the prone form not believing what he saw. "It must be a different curse. Please don't be dead." But harry knew it was pointless and he stood there holding the dead body of Ron Weasley as his killer was taken into custody.


	2. Meetings, Pardons, Awards, Resignations

_A/N: Hello all, I just wanted to take a moment to clarify some things on this story. First as I'm sure you figured out by now this takes place in an alternate timeline where certain things did or didn't happen a certain way. Secondly I had some questions regarding pairings so I'd like to take this time to state this will be a Harmony fic. I saw some people talking about a Draco/Hermione pairing so I just wanted to say that is not the case. I know some people look at pairings before choosing a story and I didn't want any confusion over this. Thats all I got for now folks so please enjoy Chapter 2 and as always please leave review._

"Crucio'' Lord Voldemort said as his eyes burned with fury. "I told you there would be consequences for failing me again Lucius" as he dropped the curse and Lucius Malfoy fell to the ground. "My Lord, I can't tell you how sorry I am that the Order interfered with our plans at the minis..."

"Always with the excuses Lucius, how about for once you you come up with a plan that actually works and figure out a way to get Bella out from the Ministry" interrupted Voldemort. Taking that as his dismissal Lucius scampered away from the room where his Lord was now sitting and contemplating his next move.

"My Lord, surely you're not going to allow Malfoy to go unpunished for this screw-up" stated Severus Snape. "I assure you Severus, Lucius will pay dearly for his most recent blunder. For now I have more pressing matters, when will the Order be meeting again" asked Voldemort.

"Wednesday My Lord, it is my belief they will be discussing the security measures for the Weasley funeral."

"Ah yes... a shame that pureblood needed to be shed in this war but alas it was not the first. You're dismissed Severus send in Greyback and Wormtail on your way out. Oh and do report back to me after the meeting, I feel we must pay our respects the Weasley family" stated Voldemort.

"Yes My Lord"

The Burrow was normally a crowded house as the Weasleys were no small family. However it seemed that lately the tiny house was more busy than normal, even if the family was one short. In the hours and days since news of the Battle at the Ministry had taken place between a contingent of Death Eaters and Voldemort himself and a group of Hogwarts students and members of the Order of the Phoenix led by Dumbledore himself. Sure there had been some success in the battle as several Death Eaters including Bellatrix Lestrange were captured and the truth of Voldemorts return as well as Pettigrews involvement was now public knowledge thanks to the use of veritasereum on Lestrange, but it had come at a steep cost. One would consider having only a single fatality in a battle of that size would be good, but to Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and the entire Weasley family that one fatality hit close to home. Ron Weasley, the youngest son of Arthur and Molly Weasley, best friend of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger was dead. Killed by the wand of Bellatrix Lestrange herself.

Seconds. Seconds was all he needed to turn and disarm her and he'd still be here. But it was seconds he didn't have. No matter how many times Harry Potter relived his best friends last moments he knew that if he had only been quicker, Ron would still be here.

Hermione was dealing with the loss in her own way. She knew it could have been her that the curse struck, or it could have been Sirius Black cousin of Bellatrix. The logical part of her brain was telling Hermione that it was only by luck she escaped, or fate that Ron did not. She thought of all the words spoken between them. Especially the fights between them over the two years. First there was the fight they had over Crookshanks and Scabbers. Then it had been the fight over the Yule Ball especially once he found out she was Krums date. That fight had been particularly stupid. Sure Hermione knew Ron was only jealous but part of her actually enjoyed seeing Ron turn even more red in face at the sight of the two of them together. Of course none of that would've happened if Ron had simply asked her sooner and not as some sort of afterthought. But it was too late for that now. Too late to know what might have been. Now she knew she needed to find Harry because she knew he'd be blaming himself more than anything else.

"It is with deep regret that I announce that upon the capture of escaped Death Eater Bellatrix Lestrange and the administration of veritaserum that many sad truths have been revealed. Firstly fellow Azkaban escapee Sirius Black has been determined to be innocent and that the true perpetrator of the crimes he was sentenced for was in fact Peter Pettigrew. With this knowledge, I hereby issue a full Ministirial Pardon to Sirius Black for all crimes including the prison escape charge. I am also announcing a sum of one million galleons be transferred to Mr. Black as compensation for our errors. Secondly and most disturbingly I must announce I was wrong. I was wrong in not believing Harry Potter or Albus Dumbledore on the claims that You Know Who returned. It seems that in my fear I misjudged tow of our world's most known figures on this matter. It seems that You Know Who did indeed return at the end of the Triwizard Tournament last year. With this knowledge I also am granting the Order of Merlin Third class posthumously to Cedric Diggory who by all accounts was instrumental in ensuring Mr. Potters escape from that place. Lastly I announce that effective noon tomorrow I am resigning as Minister for Magic. Head of the Department for Magical Law Enforcement Amelia Bones shall assume the position at that time and I wish her the best of luck in these dark times." The interview with now former Minster for Magic Cornelius Fudge had been published two days ago. Sure there were high points as Harry read, first being he was no longer called a liar by half of Wizarding Britain, second was the pardon and money for Sirius. Harry would be sure to talk with him about the upcoming summer. The award for Cedric was a nice touch and one that Harry was sure Amos would appreciate. It was the last announcement however that intrigued Harry the most. Not so much about Fudge resigning as Harry knew that would be a foregone conclusion once the news of Voldemorts return and his attempts at covering it up were public knowledge. No, the most interesting part to Harry was who is replacement would be. To most people Amelia Bones was a great witch, master duelist, and one of the better candidates for the job. She was certainly more fair than others as Harry saw during his trial for underage magic nine months ago. But there was also something that a majority of the public didn't know about Minister Bones. She was a part of the Order of the Phoenix. This was great news for the Light as they now had the highest ranking magical official on their side without worry of corruption or the possibility of fighting the government yet.

Harry proceeded to the kitchen of The Burrow where the Order was meeting. While there had been some arguing a year ago over his inclusion in meetings, his presence now as merely an afterthought. Member present included Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, his godfather, Lupin, Kingsley, Tonks, the Weasley family sans Ginny, and a few other older witches and wizards Harry didn't recognize and lastly the Minister for Magic herself. The only topic tonight was the funeral for Ron Weasley planned for this coming Friday and the security measures that would be taken as they said goodbye to their friend and brother.

 _A/N Hey guys hope you enjoyed this chapter. Couple of more quick things: 1. I don't believe Amelia was ever an actual member of the Order in the books but here she is. 2. If anyone would be willing to beta this story I'd appreciate it, particularly grammar and spelling as it's my weakest point. 3. I know chapters have been somewhat short but I promise they pick up steam soon._


	3. The Funeral

_A/N: Wow, after I posted the last chapter my email was flooded with notifications of people favoriting and following both the story and myself. I must say I'm humbled to get that much feedback so soon, see a special message at the end about that. I don't have much more to say other than thank you and enjoy chapter 3._

Harry and Hermione had been best friends for the past five years. Along with Ron Weasley they had formed somewhat of a golden trio. But now there were two, and despite the loss that each of them had been feeling they knew they had to be strong for the other. For even though all the Weasleys had offered their comfort to the duo, Harry and Hermione knew the family was grieving the most and neither could put more on them so as such they reached out to each other. Now hours before their best friends funeral they needed each other more than ever.

"I don't know if I can do this Hermione. How can I say good-bye." Hermione wasn't quite sure how to answer this. Hermione knew so much about the wizarding world, everything from it's history to hundreds of spells, to half the plants and creatures that inhabited it. The one thing she never read anything about however was any sort of spirituality in it. Sure there were ghosts and from everything Hermione had read on them she doubted that Ron would choose that sort of existence so Hermione said the first thing that came to mind. "With me, Harry. We've fought together for five years and we all knew the risks. I can't answer for any other member of the DA but I will tell you right now that if given the choice I'd be right back at your side fighting because I believe in you Harry, and I believe that together we can stop Voldemort." Harry stood there in silence contemplating Hermione's words. He then stepped forward and gave her a hug whispering "Thanks Hermione. I needed that." Harry released Hermione and went upstairs to get ready as Hermione stood there momentarily in shock as part of her wished the hug hadn't ended.

"The funeral will be this afternoon at the Weasleys home. Several protection charms and wards have been placed with the number of attendees being roughly one hundred" explained Severus Snape to his master. "How will they be arriving Severus" inquired Voldemort. Snape replied "They've been giving an apparition point across the hill from the property. Once there several Order members and Aurors will make sure they are who they claim to be before taking them to the house." "Do we have anyone positioned within their ranks to interrupt the funeral?" "No my Lord, not at this moment." Severus thought he heard Voldemort sigh. "Pity, I did wish to express my condolences. Never mind that then. We shall observe who all arrives and pick our target among them." "Only one target my Lord?" "Yes Severus, we'd be outnumbered if we tried to attack their full force and once we start they won't hesitate to retaliate so we won't have much time. This way we can pick one or two targets and remind them they are safe no where. Send Yaxley, Dolohov, and Malfoy." "Malfoy my Lord? Are you sure he's in the right state of mind after what happened to..." "Never you mind about Lucius's state of mind. Had he done his job and retrieved the prophecy like instructed then accidents like what happened may not happen. Now leave me be as I contemplate our next strike"

Severus retreated from the Dark Lords chambers and proceeded to apparate to meet with Dumbledore. "So they plan to attack one of our own after the funeral? Leave it to Tom to not let anyone even mourn. I shall alert Arthur to be prepared for any possible attack. For now there is something else to discuss. "I wish to work more closely with Harry this year on stopping Riddle and I may require your assistance on certain dark magic." Severus practically glared at the Headmaster. "After the disaster with the Occlumency lessons you want me to help Potter again? No" replied Snape. "Well Severus, you weren't exactly the most calm teacher besides look at it as a chance to work with the son of the woman you claim to love without your hatred of his father interfering." Snape simply nodded in agreement. It was then that he noticed a ring on the headmasters desk. "What is that if I nay ask" Snape said gesturing to the ring. "Ah, something I feel may be of the utmost importance to stopping Tom. I shall be looking into it more after the funeral. For now though let us adjourn the Burrow and offer our sympathies to family." Snape looked like he wanted to vomit as he followed Dumbledore out of the office and towards the stairs.

Harry was just finishing putting on his dress robes when he felt a presence at the door. He turned and saw Ginny, the youngest Weasley who's face had been redder than normal from the crying lately. Ginny approached Harry and asked "Are we really doing this? Burying my brother." Yeah Gin, I suppose we are" Harry replied. Ginny gave a slight sniff as she neared tears again. Harry not quite sure what to do simply placed his hand on her shoulder as a sign of comfort. Ginny, needing more pulled Harry into an embrace as the tears flowed from her eyes yet again. Between sobs Harry heard her say "I want them all to pay. I want to make every last one of them suffer." With that she pulled away and left the room passing by Hermione. When Harry saw the look in Hermione's eyes who had clearly seen the embrace he wasn't quite sure why but he felt a slight pang of guilt. Before he could say anything however Hermione retreated downstairs and out the door for the funeral.

"Ronald Weasley was an exceptional youth..." Harry was only half paying attention as the Ministry official presiding over Ron's funeral went on about a bright light being extinguished in these dark times or something like that. Harry couldn't get over the fact that his best friend of five years was in a box merely twenty feet from him. He also was not blind to the fact that Hermione hadn't looked at him since he came outside. Harry looked around at the fellow mourners. Sure there had been the faces he expected to see. In addition to the Weasley family there were all his dorm mates from Gryffindor as well as what seemed to be half of Gryffindor house itself along with an assortment of students from the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. There was also most of the Hogwarts staff present including to Harry's chagrin Snape. Harry had been asked if he wanted to say any words but knew he couldn't handle it and the Weasleys knew they couldn't expect him to. Harry was grateful for this as he sat there thinking of his friend as Mr. Weasley stood to talk about his youngest son.

"From the time Ron was little he always knew the right thing to do and he never wavered from it. Be it helping me in the garden or his mother in the kitchen he was always happy to help and be there to help, more so than any of his brothers. Molly and I would sometimes joke that if he kept this up he might be a Hufflepuff. But alas he was sorted into Gryffindor and there he met the boy who would become his best friend Harry Potter. Ron stuck by Harry for five years. From fighting trolls and giant chess games to killing a basilisk. They were joined by another in these adventures. Hermione Granger. The three of them were the closest friends that is what Molly and I are truly grateful for. You two made Ron happier by being his friend than I had seen in his first ten years. I know Ron wouldn't have chosen to die any other way than defending his friends because that's what he lived for." There wasn't a dry eye in the seats as Arthur finished his speech and Harry realized at some point during it Hermione started to hold his hand. With that the Ministry Official said a few more words and Ron Weasleys casket was lowered into the ground.

Harry slowly started towards the house as guests left when he was pulled aside by Arthur Weasley. "Harry I just wanted to let you know I meant every word I said up there. He may be gone but don't think for a second I regret you two ever meeting. Lord knows we'd have more death in the family if you hadn't." "Thanks Mr. Weasley. I just wish it hadn't gone like this." "We all do son, but just remember you are still a part of this family and nothing will ever change that. Same goes for Hermione." Harry wasn't sure how to answer that sentiment and he didn't have to as just then a silver lynx came darting through the yard and stopped in front of the duo. It spoke with Kingsleys voice. "Come quickly Arthur to the apparition point. Death Eaters were waiting. We captured some but we have casualties." With that the lynx faded and Harry and Mr. Weasley took off running.

Not again thought Harry. Which of my friends were killed now. Harry arrived at the apparition point in moments and found Kingsley. He explained that the death eaters had waited until there were only a few stragglers remaining and attacked. We managed to capture Dolohov but the other two got away. "Who are the casualties Kingsley" asked Harry. Mr. Finnigan and Mr. Thomas suffered minor injuries along with Miss Lovegood and Mr. Longbottom who received slightly more serious injuries. Harry was relieved for a moment before Kingsley spoke again. "There were losses on our side however." "Who" croaked Harry, unable to stand the suspense. Kingsley looked down and said Elphias Doge and Emmeline Vance."

 _A/N: OK I couldn't deal another major death so soon but there have to be some bodies dropped. Now as for that special message. There are approximately 20 favorites or follows on this story. If I can get 15 reviews on any of the three chapters before 8pm EST on Sunday I'll upload the next chapter Sunday night. If we don't get 15 reviews then it'll be uploaded a week from today. And please if you do review please make it an honest review, don't just review for the sake of reviewing. I'm still looking to improve my writing so your feedback is very much appreciated._


	4. Appointments and Plans

_A/N: I really thought we'd get the 15 reviews, especially with how many more favorites and follows this got after the last chapter. Never the less here's the next chapter. Please enjoy._

"Believe me he's not my first choice but it'd be hard to appoint someone else without raising questions. Besides this way we can at least keep an eye on him and if anything seems out of the ordinary we'll be right there." Minister for Magic Amelia Bones had ran through this conversation with the Order at least a hundred times. Sure naming Kingsley Shacklebolt as Head Auror was both an easy decision and a comfortable one. It had been appointing Pius Thicknesse as Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement that had been harder. Unfortunately after the death of Rufus Scrimgeour she had very few names left and most of them were questionable when it came to possible Death Eater ties. So she had no choice but to appoint Pius and hope to keep a close eye on him to determine his allegiance. That was what she had been explaining moments before to Dumbledore. Now the conversation turned to Emmeline Vance and Elphias Doge. Both had been staunch Order members and long time friends of both her and Albus. "It doesn't feel right. Not even having a proper funeral for them" she implored her former Headmaster. "I know Amelia but they were killed AT a funeral. A gathering like that is to risky." "Oh I suppose you're right" Bones agreed even if it was somewhat hesitatingly.

Halfway across Britain another discussion was taking place. "Lucius, how can we still follow him after what he did?" asked Narcissa Malfoy. "You think I want to" replied Lucius Malfoy. "Believe me, if we could I'd take you and Draco and get far away from him. But unfortunately we need him now more than ever. We wouldn't last a month on our own, especially with Draco." "I know, I just can't stomach being around him anymore. "I know darling, tend to Draco for now and I'll pass it off as to you being upset." "Please be careful my love." With that the Mafloys separated.

Once he heard of Sirius Black's pardoning Albus Dumbledore knew this conversation was coming. He just wish he knew how to handle it. Albus knew both Harry and Sirius would want to live together now and he couldn't blame them, however he also knew of the importance of Harry's blood protection lasting as long as possible. "I'm telling you Albus, it's my right as his godfather to take him in and I do not care what you say." Sirius hated the thought of threatening Dumbledore like that but knew he couldn't let Harry return to that family no matter how much respect he had for the aged wizard. "Very well Sirius, I agree that it is in Harry's best interests that he live with you. However, if you intend to take him in this summer then there is some things you both need to know. Meet with me this Friday evening so we can discuss them." Sirius agreed to meet later that evening.

"I'm tired of that old fool meddling in my plans" murmured Lord Voldemort. "Wormtail, bring me Severus and young Malfoy, I have a job for them." "Right away m'Lord" came the squeaky reply. Five minutes later Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy were standing in front of the Dark Lord. "Now now Draco calm down, surely you realize you are not at fault for your fathers failures, I simply needed to prove what can happen when one fails Lord Voldemort." Draco merely nodded. "Besides now is a chance for you to prove your worth as Severus has many times. I have a job for you this upcoming school term. I want you to kill Albus Dumbledore." For a moment Draco thought he misheard. "You want me to _kill_ Dumbledore?" "Yes" hissed Voldemort. "Feel free to have Severus help you in anyway possible as you two will be spending a considerable amount of time together this year." Draco nervously swallowed and replied "Yes my Lord". With that Draco was dismissed however Severus was motioned by his Lord to remain.

"What news do you have for me Severus?'' "Potter will be going to live with Black now that he's been pardoned" answered Snape. "Is that all?" "No my Lord. Protection charms at the homes of various Order members have been doubled since we got Doge and Vance. In addition, the Minister will be appointing Shacklebolt as head of the Auror Department and Pius Thicknesse as head of the DMLE." With this Voldemorts eyes lit up. "Ah perfect, while we may not be able to get to the Minister or the Auror thanks to the Order likely putting protection in place we should have no problem getting Thicknesse." "Just what exactly are you planning for him my Lord?" "Isn't it obvious Severus? If we can place the Imperius curse on Mr. Thicknesse then we would have the second most powerful wizard in the country under our control. Overthrowing the Ministry will be but a matter of time" Voldemort explained to his new number 2 servant since the capture of Bellatrix Lestrange. "Now Severus go and see what else you can find out for me." With that Severus Snape turned and left.

"The Dark Lord plans to place the Imperius curse on Pius Thicknesse" explained Snape to Dumbledore. "I'm not sure how or when only that he intends to." "Very well Severus, unfortunately I believe it may be best to allow this to happen so we don't draw suspicion onto you. Did he tell you anything else?" "He intends to have Draco Malfoy kill you this term. He's leaving the details up to Draco but instructed me to assist in any way I can. Personally I don't think he cares if Draco kills you or not, he'd be just as happy if he failed so he could kill Malfoy as further punishment for Lucius. "Does the boy know this" Dumbledore asked. "Not likely however he is likely hesitant after what happened when his father failed." "Ah yes how is Mr. Malfoy?" "Coping" replied Severus. "Once the term begins, I think it best to have a word or two with Mr. Malfoy. For now I'm meeting with Harry and Sirius this Friday evening. Perhaps you should join us and share your news as I believe it may pertain to our previous conversation." "Yes sir" was all Severus could muster at the thought of meeting with Black and Potter.


	5. Summer Plans

_A/N 1: Ok, I did a bit of retconning in this chapter. I realized I uploaded an earlier draft of chapter 3 which had one major difference.I've since uploaded the correct chapter but some of you may be reading this before I did that. For those of you wondering, the mistake was naming Severus as DADA teacher. Like I said the chapter has been updated so if you don't remember this happening in that chapter then don't worry about it. Sorry for this error and please enjoy Chapter 5._

It was a rainy Friday evening in mid July when Sirius Black and Harry Potter apparated to the wizarding village of Hogsmeade. Together they made their way up the beaten path to the gates of Hogwarts which opened as they approached. They traveled through the grounds and eventually made their way to the castle doors. Once inside they were greeted by an aged wizard who practically radiated power. Headmaster Albus Dumbledore looked at the pair and invited them into the great hall. "I had the school elves prepare a light lunch for us as I have a feeling this will be a long conversation. They sat down at the round table which had replaced the usual house tables as assorted meats, cheeses, and breads appeared. Harry wasn't sure what there was to discuss as he already knew he'd be living with Sirius for the remainder of his school years but also trusted Albus and knew it must be important if he needed to discuss something with him and Sirius. As it turns out Sirius was the one who started the discussion. "So Albus please tell me what is so important that we need to discuss Harry living with me." Albus looked at the pair somewhat sadly and said "Tell me, what do either of you know about the night James and Lilly were killed?" Harry who of course knew very few details of the night simply sat there but Sirius looked almost red with anger but calmly stated "The rat betrayed them and Voldemort went to kill all three of them. He got James and Lilly but something happened with Harry and he was destroyed." Albus nodded in agreement and said "That is part of the story but there is more you don't know Sirius. Parts of it I don't even know or fully understand but what I do know is this: Voldemort gave Lilly a choice to stand aside and let him kill young Harry. Obviously she didn't and was killed herself. I believe it was this choice that activated ancient magical protection for Harry which has continued to keep him safe as long as he stayed with relatives who shared his mothers blood. Now I know the Dursleys aren't easy to live with and I can understand you wanting to be together, however I hope that you two understand by breaking this protection almost a year early that Harry could be subjected to more danger than ever before." "Then I shall be there to protect him" replied Sirius. "Of course you will be. But that is not all I wish for you to do. I have spoken with Minister Bones and Head Auror Shacklebolt about the prophecy. They've agreed to give you as much as help in stopping Voldemort as they can Harry." Harry looked confused. "Does that mean we're going after Voldemort now Sir?" "Well I'm afraid not just yet as I believe there are some things that need to be done first. However upon speaking with them and discussing the prophecy and your summer plans we agreed to one thing for now. They will arrange to have the Trace removed from you a year early on your sixteenth birthday. This will allow you to train with Sirius for the remaining summer and next year. Besides, Sirius you may want the practice as I'd like to formally offer you the vacant Defense Against the Dark Arts position" Sirius looked flabbergasted. "M-m-me Sir?" "Of course you Sirius. You received an O in the subject at both O.W.L. And N.E.W.T. Levels and would've been a formidable auror had you joined." Sirius still couldn't believe his luck. He had just got Harry back and wasn't looking forward to him leaving all term but know he could see him everyday, even if he was his teacher. "Yes Sir, I accept." Albus smiled warmly and said "I was hoping you would. If you hadn't then Severus would've gotten the job and it is much harder to find a potions master than a defense professor. Now speaking of Professor Snape, I believe that he has some input on the rest of our discussion." With that the potions master came walking into the room with an ever present sneer. "Potter, Black. The Headmaster wishes for me to work with you two over the term in regards to the Dark Lord. Now personally I believe you can't handle what I am to prepare you for however some people believe you are." With that last comment he glance at Dumbledore who was enjoying his pumpkin cake. Sirius stepped forward and said "I assure you Snape, my godson can handle anything you or Voldemort can muster. Especially after I've trained him this summer." Snape looked like he was about to curse Sirius into the wall when Dumbledore intervened. "Very well gentleman, I believe that's enough for today. Severus please remain for a moment. Harry, Sirius I believe I'll see you both at the start of term. Harry while you're here I'll give you your letter for next term." With that Harry and Sirius left the castle and apparated home."What of the ring Albus? I thought you said it would be important to the discussion with Black and Potter." "In time Severus. For now I request you join me on a trip to the east." "For what" asked Severus. Albus smiled and said "To visit some old friends who I believe you'll have much in common." At that time both wizards apparated away.

Harry and Sirius arrived home and Sirius proceeded to begin planning Harry's training. Sirius knew they couldn't do anything practical for two more weeks but they could at least begin the lectures until then. Harry meanwhile had gone to the sitting room to read his letter and yelled in surprise. Sirius came running into the room wand drawn. "What is it pup?" Harry looked at him and held up two badges. Sirius recognized both at once. "Congrats pup. You're mother and father would be proud. James always considered not being named Quidditch captain his biggest failure in school. As for your mother no one was surprised when her and Remus were named prefects." Harry sat there and stared at the two badges. He honestly hadn't thought about either of these being a possibility. Katie Bell had been older than him and on the team longer so he thought she'd get the captaincy. As for prefect, Harry figured they'd need to replace Ron but never really thought about it. "I'm gonna go owl Hermione and tell her." Harry bolted up to his room to write the letter. Harry's new room had been adourned with Gryffindor and Quidditch posters. He had a king-sized bed against the wall and a desk in the corner. His trunk and broomstick were in one corner by the wardrobe and books were scattered around. On the desk lay several pieces of parchment and various quills and ink bottles. Harry grabbed one of each and began his letter.

 _Hermione,_

 _Sirius and I just met with Dumbledore and Snape. He wants Sirius to work with me this summer to prepare for Voldemort. He even got Susan's aunt and Kingsley to take the Trace off of me so we could practice. Oh and Sirius will be the new Defense professor. Can you believe it? I was worried about leaving him so soon after we started to become close and now this. I really miss you Hermione. Maybe you could ask your parents if you can come stay here before term starts and just go to the platform with us. Oh I almost forgot, Dumbledore gave me my letter for next term. Guess what. I was named Quidditch captain. I hope Katie isn't mad about it. I also got a prefect badge. I guess they needed to have one take Ron's spot but it still doesn't feel right. I miss him so much sometimes Hermione. Owl me back as soon as you can and let me know what your parents say._

 _Love,_

 _Harry_

Harry hesitated before sealing the envelope and giving it to Hedwig. He felt like he wanted to say more but wasn't sure what. Once Hedwig left the room he grabbed a Quidditch book and went downstairs to read it.

Draco Malfoy was sitting in his room. He hated having Voldemort in his house but knew enough not to show it. Secretly Draco couldn't wait for term to start so he could return to school. School. Draco wondered if he could go. He was sure his father would make it happen but if not Durmstrang was a possibility. Sometimes he wished he had gone there to start. Never had to deal with Harry Potter or any of this. Of course he knew now that was a moot point. He looked out his window at the clouds as it passed over the slivered moon and thought to his future. What future would he have now? He thought back to that night. How he woke up and saw him in the corner. He remembered the smell, the bang to alert his parents, but mostly he remembered the pain. Pain as teeth of the werewolf sunk into his arm. Pain at the thought of what he was becoming as blood and saliva mixed. Pain at the thought of betrayal by the Dark Lord that was Potter's fault. Potter's fault. No it wasn't Potters fault. It wasn't his fathers fault. It was Greybacks fault. Greybacks and the Dark Lords. No, not Dark Lord. Voldemort. That's who he was. Draco knew now what attrocities he was capable of and for the first time Draco Malfoy made a decision to step out of his fathers shadow, to be his own man. He knew what he needed to do but knew it couldn't happen until back at Hogwarts when he could get Potter alone. With that Draco returned to bed and brought the covers over his head.

It was a few days later when Hedwig returned with Hermione's letter. Harry retrieved it as Sirius placed a bowl of water and treats in her cage. Harry opened the letter and read.

 _Harry,_

 _Congratulations on being named captain. I'm sure Katie won't care, she's your friend and despite what you may think it is only a sport. As for being a prefect, don't worry about Ron. I miss him too but you deserve it so don't go thinking anything about replacing Ron because if I know you then that is exactly what you're doing. Make sure to work hard with Sirius. That's great about the Trace. That makes you the first person under the age of seventeen to have the Trace removed in almost three hundred years? The Ministry must've realized how important training us is. Tell Sirius I said congratulations on getting the DADA job. Hopefully he'll have the job for more than a year. My parents said we could meet you in Diagon Alley when we go shopping and then spend the last two weeks with you guys before school starts so let's meet in front of Gringotts on the twenty-first. Make sure you're caught up on your studies because I'll be sure to test you. Just kidding but make sure you work hard with him. I wish I could practice with you guys when I come but I'll still have the Trace. Oh well, I can at least help you study. Can't wait to see you._

 _Love,_

 _Hermione_

Harry read the letter a couple times over, focusing especially on the ending. "Love, Hermione." Every time Harry read that part he felt sick to the stomach like he did when she held his hand at Ron's funeral. Harry tried to shake it off but couldn't. He had to finally admit to himself that maybe his feelings for Hermione was more than just friendship. Harry knew even if this was he couldn't say anything. He knew Ron and Hermione had feelings for each other and that saying anything now would only seem like he was trying to step in after Ron's death. Sure it seemed like that with the prefect spot but Hermione was different. Resolved to simply ignore his feelings and be there for Hermione as a friend he stepped into the kitchen to help Sirius with dinner. Ever since he freed Kreacher Harry and Sirius had split the house work at 12 Grimmauld Place. Harry chuckled at the irony of that. At the Dursleys he would've despised every second of cleaning but with Sirius it was fun. Sirius would tell him stories of his time in school, of his adventures with the Maurauders, and most importantly to Harry stories about his parents. Harry knew that spending each day like this would make time fly until he met Hermione at Gringotts. Even if he decided she was simply his friend, that didn't stop him from being excited to see her. So it was with this thought Harry continued chopping onions and counting the days till he saw Hermione again.

Somewhere in the German woods two figures appeared outside a large structure with a gate surrounding it. At the tallest point of the structure was a single window with a light on inside. One of the pair looked a the gate and read "For The Greater Good". Severus was surprised and said to Albus "What are we doing here?" Albus looked over to him and said "Seeing an old friend. Like I told you." Severus looked surprised and said "But what can he do for us." Dumbledore said almost chidingly "Now Severus even your knowledge of Dark Arts is not all encompassing. I believe the three of us can work out the true nature of this ring." Severus nodded and said "Very well. Let's go see if he'll even help." Together the two men proceeded into the structure to see it's occupant.

 _A/N: I hope this longer chapter makes up for the shorter ones. I've also updated the earlier chapters and fixed some grammar errors and story errors as well. Please continue to review this story. Believe it or not I take each into account and they do mean a lot to me. Thanks._

 _A/N 2: Sorry for the delay on this one with the holiday weekend I just didn't have time to finish the chapter. Now for some bad news. This will be the last of the weekly updates. The reason being is I've had a story idea for some time and it won't let go so I've decided to start a new story. This will be a Arrowverse story and I hope any of you who are fans of those shows will check it out. Rest assured that this story isn't dead as I'll be alternating uploads each week. So the first chapter of that story will go up Friday and next week will be Chapter 6 of this story._


End file.
